


Just a Dream

by Moonshoes97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Jo is in the military, Mentions of Major Character Death, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes97/pseuds/Moonshoes97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has a nightmare she really just wants to be a dream, even though it seems so incredibly real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic of the Song with the same title from Carrie Underwood.

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen. She was all dressed in white, going to the church that night. She had her box of letters in her passenger seat, six pins and a shoe, something borrowed and something blue. And when the church doors opened she put her veil down, trying to hide the tears. She just couldn't believe it. She heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hand. "Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breath. It's like I'm watching from a distance, standing in the background everyone's saying 'She's not coming home now.' This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream." Her brother walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She was still in shock as they walked up to sit down. The preacher man said, "Let us bow our heads and pray. Lord please lift her soul, and heal this hurt." Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song she'd ever heard. Then they handed her a folded flag and she held onto all she had left of her and what could have been. Then the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet to her heart. "Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breath. It's like I'm watching from a distance, standing in the background everyone's saying 'She's not coming home now.' This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream." 

Anna startled awake, burying her face in her hands and let out a quiet sob. Jo reached out a hand and pulled her girlfriend to her chest. "It was just a dream angel. I'm still here. I'm still with you." She whispered sleepily into the red hair of her girlfriend and Anna relaxed after hearing those words. She turned around to watch her girlfriend, leaning forward and pecking her lips. "I love you." She whispered with a smile.


End file.
